Question: In her language class, Umaima took 4 quizzes. Her scores were 91, 77, 75, and 97. What was her average score on the quizzes?
Explanation: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $91 + 77 + 75 + 97 = 340$ Her average score is $340 \div 4 = 85$.